The Apprentice's
by XxPoppy the red-headxX
Summary: When the man in the moon chooses 5 kids to become apprentice's for the Guardians, the Guardians have their hands full. From prank wars to new year's eve, these kids bring something the Guardians have never truly experienced in their current life. A faimly. But when a unknown darkness threatens them, it's up to this faimly to stick together and survive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N at the end**

"For the last time, I ordered it this size! I like bulky sweaters!" The copper haired girl snapped.

Nellie was one of the oddest people everyone knew. She was bright, bubbly, sarcastic and sassy. She was an amazing actor, and all of her high school teachers (including the vice-principal, her uncle Jeff.) were wondering why she used acting as a hobby, instead of a career.

Truth is, she wanted to become an animator. And her drawings proved it. Nellie also wanted to beat her cousin at something other than drawing and acting.

Gavin was 4 months and one day older than Nellie, and he wouldn't let her forget it. They were most defiantly opposites.

Nellie had coppery orange hair, Gavin had mud brown. Nellie's cerulean blue eyes sparkled with energy and laughter, whilst Gavin's hazel-green eyes showed passion and determination.

Gavin was easily better at sports, and Nellie at the arts. But both were A students in school, with occasional B's (Sometimes Nellie for P.E, and Gavin rare B's for oral language and usual Visual Arts... Imagine that.) for the report cards. The last B- or lower they ever got was in grade 5 in Lavington Elementary.

Both were in Grade 8, and both moody 13 year olds.

"But it's to large!" "Do you think I give a piece of pie about it!?"

May I Mention, both were uncomfortable swearing, and lived by church standards.

"I think it looks fine." The two stopped bickering and turned to see Nellie's best friend, (who has had a lifetime crush on Gavin) Nelya, at the doorway of Nellie's small orange room (she was eight when picking the colours, DON'T ASK!)

Nelya's chocolate hair matched her lively eyes. Nelya could give Nellie a run her money in craziness, but hasn't, because Nellie always won those contests.

"HAHA! Seeeeeeee! Wha'd I tell ya!" Nellie shouted, turning from her kneeling position on the bed.

"Oh shut it." Gavin snapped.

"NEVER!" Immediately Gavin smashed his hands over his ears. Nellie had truly earned her nickname, "Viking".

"How do you yell so loudly?" Nelya asked, plopping herself on the rather tall bed, between Nellie and Gavin.

Nellie had invited Gavin,Nelya and her other two friends, Josh and Reid, over that day for a weekly get-to-raid-someone's-food-supplies as they called it, or just "Hang Outs", for short.

"I'm just awesome that way." Nellie pouted, crossing her arms.

"Mmm, ya sure, but I'm better at sports." Gavin snorted. Nellie rolled her eyes.

"Oh ya! Well betcha can't bet me in Gymnastics and visual arts!"

"Well that's because you trained in those subjects-"

"Uh, ya noooooo! I was self taught with drawing!"

"No!" Gavin shouted.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Are you guys really fighting over that again?"

The cousins (and Nelya) turned to find Reid leaning against the door frame.

Nelya and Nellie- they nicknamed themselfs the Nezzies- stuck their tounges out at Reid in perfect unison.

"Your nuts!" Reid exclaimed, hiding a smile.

"If I let you use my 3DS will you join my side?" Nellie asked.

"Yes! Oh, um, I mean of course. I was on your side in the first place." Nellie rolled her eyes as she passed the pink gaming device to the younger boy.

"Of course he's on your side! You bribed him!" Gavin exclaimed. "I did, but it's not against any rules." Nellie pointed out.

As the cousins contintued their bickering, no one noticed the copper haired boy leaning against the doorway, watching the agument with great interest.

"Hi Josh!" Nelya called, noticing him after about five minutes. Josh gave a small smile and a wave.

"Hey Josh, AND I ORDERED IT LIKE THIS GAVIN!" Nellie paused the argument for a split second before continuing to fill the house with coursed yells.

Rolling his eyes, the fellow red haired boy sat on the bed beside Reid.

"It's about the sweater." Josh stated plainly, and Reid nodded in agreement.

While everyone watched the argument (may I mention both were skilled fighters, but Nellie currently had Gavin in a headlock) no one noticed the small tunnel appering until Josh decided to clean his glasses.

Noticing the small tunnel closing, Josh was even more amazed when a small, pink flower appeared were the tunnel closed.

"Uh... Nelya?" Josh asked, tugging on Nelya's sleeve.

"Not now Josh, this is getting interesting!" Nelya claimed, pointing at the cousins, who were currently back to fighting with words.

Josh watched as a small, golden egg grew legs and waddled up to the side of the bed.

The copper haired bot stared and then gently picked up the egg.

"Hey guys, I really think-" Josh was interupted by the egg exploding. There was a ear splitting sound and a puff of pink smoke followed.

"What the bloody heck was that...?" Nellie whispered quietly, the bickering dimished by the sound.

As if on cue, a voice emmited from the smoke.

_Are you Josh, Reid, Nellie, Nelya and Gavin? _

The voice was coated in an Australian accent, and was somewhat scary, yet somewhat welcoming at the same time, with a hint of smugness, as if proving something to someone.

"How the bloody heck does HE KNOW OUR NAMES!" Nellie whisper-shouted, shaking Gavin. Rolling her eyes, Nelya piped up.

"Yep."

_Good_.

To the amazment of the 13 year olds, A giant tunnel appeared, and out hopped a giant, 6'1 Australian bunny.

"Because the Man in the Moon chose you. You're now the Guardians Apprentices."

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Only OC's are mine, all other character's and designs belong to Dreamworks Animation and William Joyce, both amazing companies/people. **

**All OC's are based off of real people, and those people are actually helping with some One Shot idea's. I will not update if I do not get more that 10 reviews, So please review! First fanfic!**

**~Poppy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**This chapter feels crappy. I wrote most of it at night. Well, just wanted to say thanks for the Reviews, Favourites and Follows. It made me so happy I cried. But, you heard nothing. **

**The 3DS scence you see later is based off something that happend with my iPod. My friend (Nelya is based from her) was playing my iPod while I fought Gavin because he was looking at my photos. Nelya was on my messiging... Never telling her my passcode again...**

**Disclamer:**

**Sadly, ROTG is not mine, but the OC's are. **

The teenagers froze. What was an Australian bunny doing in Nellie's room? Suddenly There was a knock on the window. Nellie's room was underground, the window sitting on ground level.

"BUNNYMUND! BUNNYMUND OPEN UP THE DANG WINDOW!"

Someone shouted. The voice was muffled, and the boy sounded 17.

Smirking, the bunny- Bunnymund- turned to Nellie.

"'Hey mate, can he come in?" Bunnymund asked Nellie, thumbing the window. Nellie snapped out of her trance.

"There are breakables on the window!" Nellie exclaimed, pointing to a glass figurine.

"BUNNY OPEN THE WINDOW!" The voice came again.

Rolling his eyes, Bunnymund tapped his foot and a tunnel opened.

Immediately, every child in the room had their eyes wide open. Because when your 13, you usually don't see a talking rabbit open a tunnel up in the floor of your room.

"Hey Jack!" Bunny shouted. "Stop your noise!"

Suddnley the banging ceased and the boy, Jack, was thrown out of the tunnel, and landed on Nellie's bed with an 'oof!'

Luckily, the teens managed to get out of the way.

Staring at the boy, Josh slowly whispered something to Reid, who had completley forgotton about the pink gaming device in his hands, and was currently getting killed by fire keese on The Legend of Zelda.

"OW! BUNNY THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!" Out of natural habit, Nelya immediately whispered to Gavin:

"That rhymed!" Bunnymund and Jack looked at the girl with confusion.

Rolling his eyes, Josh looked at Jack.

The 17 year old was wearing a cerulean blue hoodie, a shade darker than Nellie's eyes, and almond brown pants torn as if they had been worn for 300 year. (Although they didn't know this at the time.)

"Why is your hair white?" Josh asked Jack. Jack looked at him, laughter sparking in his silvery blue eyes and he smirked.

"You ever heard of Jack Frost?" UnFortunately for Jack, Nellie's obsession for myths kicked in.

"Jack? Jack Frost? Like as in Norse mythology? Bringer of Winter and Ice?"

Jack looked at the fluorescent girl with confusion, as he hadn't been related to Norse mythology for a few hundred years.

"Yeah... That's right, somewhat. Just, please don't say that to anyone else. North would freak."

"North?" Everyone asked. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Great going Jack, now your confusing them." Bunnymund snapped.

"Me? _I _confused them? _Your _the giant talking Kangeroo!"

Nellie turned to Gavin. "I thought he was a bunny!" She whisper shouted again.

Bunnymund turned to Nellie and Gavin.

"I am a bunny. The Easter bunny. And don't listen to him, he's a jerk." Bunny said with a smirk, pointing to Jack, who was watching Reid play Zelda.

"Hey! Wait a second Bunny-" "Shush Jack, we need to bring the to North."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Who, is, North?!"

Hopping off her bed, Nellie landed on the balls of her toes before standing up.

"I'm getting my charger." She exclaimed, holding up her iPod. (Yes, she has an iPod and 3DS. She also has a Nintendo entertainment system and a super nintendo entertainment stystem, as she is a large Zelda fan.)

"No your not." Jack said, blocking her way.

"And why is that?" Nellie asked, her hand without the electronic resting on her waist.

"Because your coming to the pole." Jack said simply, a smirk playing across his face, a hand resting on his staff.

"No." Nelya said simply, sliding off the bed to stand beside Nellie.

"We're not going untill we pack!" Gavin said, bouncing on the bed a few times before standing behind Nellie and Nelya.

"Yeah!" Reid said, falling off the edge. "Ouch!"

With a sigh, Josh popped off the bed and started helping Reid up.

"I agree with my fellow friends." Josh said, pulling Reid up by his elbow.

Suddenly, a grin passed through Bunnymund's face. Josh realized something. Tunnels. The easter bunny can make tunnels out of the floor.

The teens watched helplessly Bunnymund tap his foot.

"Святе дерьмо!" Nellie cried in Ukraine before they all fell into the tunnel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tooth flutted around nervously. The man in the moon had called a meeting earlier, and had shown them 5 kids that they were supposed to take in as their apprentices.

"North," The large Russian man looked up to Tooth, still half obsorbed in his work. North was making small gifts for the children.

"Yes Tooth?" North inquiered, sewing the last few sticthes on a soccor ball.

"The man in the moon didn't show us who's apprentice is who's!" Tooth exclaimed.

North's head popped up from the slouched position he was in.

"Tooth, your Apprentice is brown haired girl. But that is all Manny told me, he knew you vould freak."

Tooth sighed in relief, and settled in large armchair, picking us a book beside her. (For all of you who wonder which one, it was a Nancy Drew.)

"But, you not allowed to tell the girl." North exclaimed, starting to work on a small, golden ring.

Tooth fluttered out of her chair. "Why can't I-"

Tooth's sentance was cut off by screaming, and one of Bunnymund's tunnels opening.

"Vhat is this?" North exclaimed with a jolly laugh, seeing five kids shoot out of a tunnel and land on a heap on the floor, followed by Jack and Bunny.

"These mate," Bunny started, guesturing to the groaning pile of kids. "Are our-"

"GAVIN GET OFF OF ME!" Nellie yelled.

"WELL NELYA'S ONTOP OF ME!" Gavin shouted back.

"WELL GET HER OFF 'CAUSE I'M HOLDING UP YOUR BLODDY WEIGHT AND _YOU ARE HEAVY_!"

North raised an eyebrow. These two fought like siblings! With a chuckle, North knew who those two had for mentors. Nellie had Bunny- North could tell by how she guestured, a triat Bunny had- and Gavin had Jack, North could tell by the smirk he was hiding.

"GET. OFF. ME. **NOW!**"

Within 30 seconds, everyone was off a very annoyed Nellie.

Glaring at the Guardians-except Sandy, who had mysteriously disappeared- Nellie started to rant. And when Nellie ranted, you really didn't want to be caught in it.

"Alright. I have some very important questions, so don't you dare interupt me. First of all who are you, and why did you kidnapp us. If you are really who the Kangaroo-" "I'm a Bunny-"

"SHUT. IT. If you are who the Kangaroo says you are, aren't you supposed to protect children? And why out of all children, did you choose us? And who is this 'Man in the moon character'? You may now speak." Nellie confirmed.

Tooth decided to take the stage, as the other Guardians- except Sandy who was still not there- were _flabbergasted _at the young girls courage.

"Oh honey, let me answer all your questions. We are the Guardians! I'm the Tooth Fairy, Toothiana, This is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, North, who you know as Santa Clause, and the Sandman."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Were's the Sandman now?"

Tooth looked behind her. "Well he's- oh! I don't actually know. He must be around, he probably fell asleep... Now what was your other question, um..." Tooth stated, guesturing to Nellie.

"The names Nellie, and my next question was why you kidnapped us, and why us and not any other kids."

Bunnymund laughed. "Kidnapping, is a very rough way to put that."

Gavin let out a snort of laughter. "Not Kidnapping? You shoved us through a magic tunnel."

"Well yeah, but the Man in the Moon choose you. It wasn't a choice."

"Who's the man in the moon?" Nelya asked.

North let out a bellow of laughter, which scared the teens so bad Gavin almost threw up- not that he'd admit that.

"Manny is the one who chooses Guardians. He is head of the Guardians, the elder. He chose you because you have something special inside. Something _so _special he chose you over million of kids."

"Oh, thank you for classifying that..." Nelya said.

"Now, what about you protecting children?" Josh asked.

Tooth smiled, showing off her beautiful, perfect teeth.

"Well, all of the Guardians protect something of the Children. I protect memories, Jack protects fun, North protects wonder, Bunny, or Bunnymund, protects hope and Sandy protects dreams!"

"Speaking of the little man," Jack said with a smile, guesturing to the small, floating man who had just entered the room. He waved to the shocked children and floated beside Bunny.

There was a small silence before North clapped his hands.

"Anyway! Manny is going to show us something. You be good." He said, and pointed to the group.

Immeditaly, Josh let out a snort.

"Good? Did you really say that? We're the opposite of good. Who told you we were good, 'cause they leaked you false information."

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Look kid, we're gonna talk to our boss, and-" Out of the blue, Nelya screamed.

"YOU WORK FOR GANON?!" Nellie rolled her eyes and flicked Nelya on the forehead.

"No, idiot. He ment the Man in the Moon, not Ganondork."

(**Ganondorf, I just like to make up stupid nicknames...**)

Bunny massaged the brige of his nose in annoyance.

"You be good, or North will putcha on the Naughty List."

"Well Bah humbug to you to!" Reid exclaimed, and settled himself on a couch, pulling out Nellie's 3DS.

While the Guardians went into the globe room, Sandy smiled at the kids before rolling his eyes.

Nellie was currently fighting Reid for the 3DS that Nelya was holding.

"GIVE ME IT REID!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT! NELYA DOES!"

"**NELYA!**"

Grinning, Sandy made a volley ball net out of sand and tossed a sand volleyball at Josh.

Josh smiled and nodded in Sandy's direction.

"VOLLEYBALL! NELLIE'S ON MY SIDE! REID, YOUR THE REFEREE!" Josh shouted. All the kids cheered.

Sandy grinned. He loved this crazy family already.

**A/N: Review please. I know your viewing. This chapter is dedicated for a special user who ate a whole box of poptarts. Yeah, you know who you are. ;)**

**-Poppy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**This chapter is truly crappy. I feel it- in my belly. **

**My grandma broke her leg so I didn't have enough time to write it as detailed as the other two- I literly had two days to write this chapter. No joke.**

**SORRY IT'S LATE!**

** Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Mine are the Apprentices the only. **

Unfortunately for the Guardians, as much fun as magic sand Volleyball is, it can't distract some certian teenagers for long. After about five minutes, the teens made a small group huddle, except for Gavin, who wandered over to North's work area.

"What are these?" Gavin asked, picking up a gift box. (Ironically, it was the soccor ball.)

Nellie peered over his shoulder at the silvery-blue wrapped gift.

"Oh I don't know," Nellie stated sarcastically. "It might he a gift, as we're in the North Pole, but that's an idea."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Oh really, I had noooo idea."

"Well, obviously not, because you asked Nellie." Nelya piped up.

Immediately, all three boys went "Ooooooo!"

"Well then," Nellie started, and took out her iPod. "I have a picture of Pinkie Pie in a confetti canon. Your argument is invalid."

Nellie held up her iPod for Nelya to see the photo, while Gavin placed the gift down back onto the desk.

"Well, I have, um," While Nelya stuggled for some sort of good comeback (they weren't her strong suit), the Guardians chose the right moment to burst in.

"Alrighty," Jack said, his oak staff in one hand and his other in the pocket of his hoodie.

"By the colour of wrapping on this gift-"

Jack sent the presents to the teens on a small gust of wind.

"You must guess what mentor in yours. I'll give you a hint. Bunny is the Guardian of Hope, North the Guardian of Wonder, Sandy the Guardian of dreams, Tooth the Guardian of memories and me, Jack Frost, the Guardian of fun."

And with a smirk he added:

"You have 2 guesses."

"Frostbite! Don't scare the kiddies-"

"TEENS!" Reid shouted.

"Whatever, _teenagers_, the have as many guesses as they need mate!" Bunny exclaimed.

With a hidden smile, Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine then Kangaroo. Now, guess away." Jack smiled and guestured to the five.

Holding up his gift, Josh admired the wrapping paper.

He looked at the way the golden paper looked like it could be molded into anything. Like sand. Josh snapped his fingers in realization and guessed.

"The Sandman?" Sandy let out a cheer- in his silent way, of course- and smiled at Josh, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good job Josh! But don't open gift yet." North exclaimed with a smile, giving Josh a friendly push over to Sandy.

Next was Nelya.

As Josh did, Nelya held the large-ish gift in front of her.

The paper went from yellow to green to teal, sparkling all the way as if dipped in silk. Nelya smiled as relization dawned on her.

"The Tooth Fairy!"

Tooth let out a girly scream of excitment and took Nelya in a breath taking hug.

"Yay! We're gonna have a great time together!" Tooth squeeked, and Baby Tooth fluttered around excitedly only as a hummingbird could.

Next was Gavin. He glanced at the silvery-blue wrapping, and smiled.

"Jack F-" The young boy never finished, as a snowball met his face. Nellie burst into laughter, and dropped herself on the floor.

After three minutes, Nellie calmed herself.

"Oh, that, my dearest friends, was funny." She managed to gasp before she burst into another fit of giggles.

Wiping snow off his face, Gavin ignored Nellie's spasm of laughter on the floor.

"Was I right?" Gavin asked Jack, glaring at Nellie, who laughed harder at Gavin's face.

"Yeah." Jack replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Then why didtcha chuck a snowball at me?"

"Well, you're going to have to be used to the cold."

Gavin thought this over for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I guess so."

After Nellie calmed her laughter, it was her turn to guess.

Fiddling with the tiny package in her hands, Nellie turned over the green package in her hands.

On closer notice, the base was green, but it was covered in multiple layers of barely visable colours over top. (**Think Bunny's dye rivers. Or the egg patterns**)

"Bunnymund, duh." She said with a grin, looking up hopefully.

Bunnymund gave a satisfying nod. "Welcome to the team mate."

Reid looked up to North, and smiled. Not waiting for Reid to guess (it's to obvious) North picked him up in a bone breaking hug.

"You can open your gifts!" North said in his booming voice, after relasing Reid.

While the rest of the teens opened their presents quickly, Nellie gently removed the wrapping paper, just annoy others.

"Yeah!" Gavin cheered, and began to bounce the soccor ball on his head.

"Ohmigoshohmigoshthankyouthan kyouthankyou!" Nelya squeaked, holding up a headband with the same wrapping paper colours on it, spiraling across the band.

Reid grinned as he opened up a small remote control car, then shouted a "Thank You!" before he started driving it into everyone.

Josh smiled as he lifted a snowglobe filled will golden sand. Shaking it, the sand swirled in to dolphins and begain dancing around in the glass. Shaking it again, the dolphins morphed into butterflies, that fluttered delicately around.

Out of all of the teens, Nellie smiled the most.

Holding up a string, she smiled. On the string was a golden ring, with inscription on it.

"Now I can walk into flippin' Mordor." Nellie said, and the whole group of teens started to laugh as she tied the necklace around her neck.

In his big, welcoming voice, North bellowed:

"Let us show you to your rooms!" And the Apprentices followed there mentors in separate directions.

As Bunnymund led Nellie to the room she was staying in, a question buzzed around in his mind.

"Do you like art?"

Nellie paused for a moment.

"Do I like art? What type of question is that? Have you _seen _my room? It's littered in papers showing my dedication for it! I LOVE art!" Nellie exclaimed.

"Alrighty then." Reaching the dorm the copper haired girl was sleeping in, Bunny stopped beside the door.

"This is your room."

Nellie glaced at the sign on the door (it said her name) and opened it up.

"It looks like my room at home! Except cleaner! Ohmigosh, even replicas of my _clothes _are here! This is amazing! Thank you so much!"

Bunnymund smiled.

"Yer welcome. Now, you'll be staying here for the night. There's a bathroom and fridge in there, complete with water and a stove. G'night."

Glancing around her room, Nellie went to search for the fridge, but not after saying goodnight as well.

After the children were settled in bed, the Guardians grouped up.

"What about Pitch? Should we tell them about him rising up again?" Tooth asked.

"No, ve vait and they train, so they be prepared for anything. Ve do not tell them about Pitch intill he is threatening." North whispered the last part, and his Russian accent made it a tad bit tricky to understand.

"Um, there winter break is almost up. Do you want me to call some snowdays?" Jack asked.

"No need frostbite. Time is frozen outside of the North Pole. Nothing has moved in 3 hours." Bunnymund piped up, then continued to paint an bomb-egg of his.

Sandy then made some of his sand signals to ask a question.

_"Were will they stay? I have no permeant home, and Josh can not stay up all day and night with me."_

"Good point Sandy!" North exclaimed. 

"Why don't they stay at the Warren? It's nice there, and I have spare rooms." Bunnymund proposed.

"Thay sounds fine to me. Next week they can stay at the Palace." Tooth said.

"That sounds like a plan!" Jack said, from his pearch on the roof, were he had floated up to during the small meeting.

As the left the meeting room, the didn't notice a small shadow slip away.

"Apprentices, eh?" The shadow muttered.

"Well then..."

**A/N:**

**Come on peoples, review please! I know your viewing... Should I make some Role Play accounts for the Apprentices? Tell me on Twitter. **

**(( poppytheredhead ))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

**I decided I'm updating every Thursday instead of Wednesday. I'm so much less busy on Thursdays. I lost my iPod, and I write all my stories on there, so I had today to write this chapter. I'm winging it people! Anyway, about 700 people have veiwed this story, so my friends- the people I based the characters of Josh, Nelya, Gavin and Reid off of- were all jumping aroung in large circles... And we got in trouble... **

**Anyway, I was asked: "Why do the Guardians need Apprentices if their immortal?"**

**I told this to my friends, and they didn't know the answer. I told them why, but I'm not telling you. But, dear readers, the answer is shown throughout the story. So get ready for the fourth Chapter of the Apprentices!**

As much as Nellie loved her fridge, the Guardians could not pull of the Time Haulting spell forever, and it was soon time for the teens to go home.

"Now," Tooth said, trying to brush Nellie's wet hair (The motherly part of her had come out on the first day).

"Remember to not tell anyone that your our Apprentices, unless you trust them like faimly- Nellie stop moving!"

"I don't trust my family!" Nellie exclaimed, somehow wrestling her way out of Tooth's death grip.

"Hey!" Gavin exclaimed, looking up from his platefull of eggs.

"Well you don't count!" Nellie shouted, shaking her head everywere, and covering Nelya in tiny dallops of water.

"NELLIE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Nelya roared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the time the Guardians had all the teens under control as much as they could- which isn't a lot- they prepaired to send them through one of Bunny's tunnels.

"Rememba, we're gonna pick you all up on Spring Break!" Bunnymung called, tapping his foot to create a tunbnel large enough for the five.

"Bye- GAVIN! NO! DO NOT EVEN START- GAVIN! GAVIN YOU KNOW I HATE THAT SONG!" Nellie exclaimed, and went to tackle Gavin, who was humming the Pokemon Theme.

"Nellie-! No, no! Don't you dare hit me- OW!"

Jack let out a small chuckle and whispered something in Bunny's ear.

"Can't wait till Spring Break."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Of course, the three days went past very quickly, and it was time for the Teens to seperate. Josh and Nelya headed to their French immersion school, while Nellie, Gavin and Reid headed to the Local high school.

In the classroom, Nellie went to chat to a girl in the back, playing her iPhone.

"Hey Jess." Nellie said sitting down beside the Girl.

The girl, Jess, looked up at Nellie through her dyed black hair. Her eyes were all a deep, welcoming brown.

"Sup." She said, and then returned her gaze back to her phone.

"So, what's new?"

"I got a new Phone-" Whatever game Jess was playing, she lost and let out a string of curses.

"You did? what are you going to do with your iPod?"

"Sell it."

"Oh. So... Want to come over today?"

"Sure."

"Okay then."

In the corner, a small, shadow spider slipped back to its master.

Pitch Black, the Boogyman, sat in his lair and laughed as the spider gave its information to him.

"Oh, that girl will do perfectly for my plan... The Guardians are going to pay for what they have done, why not with the little _family _Manny gave them..."

**Nellie is scared of Pokemon because her grade 6 class searched up the Original Lavender Town song that is supposed to make children 7-12 crazy and insane. She has never been able to deal with Pokemon since. She heard the first 5 seconds and completly freakedout, and ran out of the room crying. That is how much is scared her. **

**Anyway, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se review! It means a lot.**

**Notice:**

**Do you want OC pairings in this story? If so, tell me who by reviewing. Gavin/Nellie pairing is not avalible, along with Gavin/Josh, Gavin/Reid, Josh/Reid. **

**I also have a poll going on with the pairings avalible. **

**REVIEW. THANK YOU. BYE. SEE YOU NEXT THURSDAY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GiraffePanda2: Sorry, I'm not doing OC/Guardian, don't you think it would be a little odd if a apprentice dated a mentor? But thank you anyway.**

**Mystery: Oh it's so creepy, right? **

**Family problem's, won't be uploading for a while, but here's a chapter for now!**

'So, what do you want to do know?' Nellie asked, walking into her orange room.

'I dunno- Nellie how do you get onto this bed?' Jess asked, using the built in step to attempt to get on the abnormally large bed.

'Like this.' She replied, after Jess got on.

Nellie took a step back from the bed then hurdle-jumped onto it, rolling to a stop in front of the wall, which was three inches away from here nose.

'Whoa…' Jess said, and Nellie sat up to mock a bow when a loud crash from upstairs was heard.

'W-what was that?' Jess whispered.

You see, Nellie's mom, or Mrs. Nellie's mom as Nelya called her, was out shopping, and wouldn't be home until late, and Nellie's

Siblings were at Nellie' aunt house, which was also Gavin's house.

'NELLIE WERE THE BLOODY HECK ARE YA?!'

'Jess,'

'Yeah..'

'Did you just hear a voice?'

'No.'

Nellie glared.

'Shame on you.'

'Wha-? What do you mean shame on me?! It's not healthy to hear voices!'

Nellie hopped off her bed and started walking upstairs to Bunnymund.

'Weeeeeell, It means that you don't believe.'

Jess climbed up the stairs after Nellie, who was marching up the second set.

'Believe in what?!'

'NELLIE COME ON! HURRY UP!'

Nellie rolled her eyes.

'ONE SECOND BUNNY! I HAVE A FRIEND HERE!'

'WELL HURRY IT UP!'

Then she turned to Jess.

'The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman and Jack Frost!' She said impatiently, then marched up the stairs, clanging her way up.

'Wait wait wait wait wait… You were talking to the Easter Bunny?!'

'YES. BABY TOOTH OPEN HER MEMORY BOX!' Nellie exclaimed and smashed her way into the kitchen, were Bunnymund was waiting with Tooth.

'TOOTH OPEN JESS'S MEMORY BOX!' Nellie shouted, gesturing wildly to Jess, who stood confused as it looked like Nellie was talking to air.

'Baby Tooth should come with it now.' Tooth said gently, seeing how upset Nellie was, and at that moment Bunny opened a tunnel up and Baby Tooth came flying out.

'What….?' Jess asked weakly. She saw the tunnel open, and the memory box, which seemed to float on mid air, as she couldn't see Baby Tooth.

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes with annoyance, let out some angry chirps and opened Jess's memory box.

There was a few moments of silence, and then Jess blinked out of whatever haze she was in, and looked at Tooth- who had been scolding Baby Tooth on her langue- and then Bunnyund.

'I thought the Easter Bunny was fluffy…' She whispered to Nellie.

'HA! Actually- I can't say anything, because I did to.' Nellie said with a smirk, while Bunny groaned in annoyance.

'Let's go, we need ta get to the Warren now! Everyone else is already waitin!' Bunnymund growled.

Nellie held up her hands in defense.

'Hey, I'm not the one with magic tunnels.'

Bunnymund opened his mouth to say something, but closed it with annoyance and tapped his foot.

A wide grin spread across Nellie's face and she yelled to Jess:

'Hold on tight!'

Then let out a scream of delight as the tunnel opened and they all fell through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Jess landed on the vibrant green grass, she let out a string off muttered curses while Nellie wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Oh your face Jess! To good!' and Nellie collapsed into a fit of laughter.

'Oh yes, ha ha, very funny.' Jess said sarcastically while scowling at the copper haired girl.

Nellie brushed her hair behind

'C'mon you to, Nellie needs to start her tranin.' Bunny said as he passed by them.

Nellie popped up within two seconds nod was by Bunnymund's side in a flash.

'Whoa- wait, how'd you do that?' Bunny asked. Nellie ignored the question and asked one of her own.

'What training?' Nellie asked as Jess groaned and walked over to Nellie and the 6'1 bunny.

'The trainin is so you can battle Pitch and his Nightmares.'

By the word "Battle" Jess was interested.

'Who's Pitch?' Both girls asked at the same time.

'The king of nightmares?'

Nellie and Jess shook their heads no.

'King of shadows?'

Another no.

'The bogyman?'

'Ohhhhhhh.' Jess said, and Nellie burst into laughter.

'P-Pitch Black likes to d-dance!' Nellie said through fits of laughter.

Nellie already knew the answer was no, but she asked the question anyway, because she's, well, Nellie!

'C'mon.' And Bunnymund walked away to meet the other Guardians and Apprentices.

'Wha-? Oh come _on _Bunny! You know I wasn't serious!'

Nellie cried while Jess hesitantly followed them, thinking to herself:

_So Nellie get's chosen as a magical beings apprentice! Why was it her, I could of done so much better!_

And followed the two huffily to a rather large building.


	6. Chapter 6 Part One (read aouthers note)

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK KK! My computer is messed, so there will be two parts to this chapter, but it`s not a cliffhanger. I`m writing a LOTR fanfic later on, so be on the lookout for that in, like, 3 years (lol jk!)**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Jess said, looking around the training centre. Josh, Nelya, Gavin and Reid were already there with the other Guardians.

"Look," Nellie said, and pointed to Gavin. "We haven't even started,and he's already sweated so much he looks like he jumped into a pool."

Gavin sighed. "I've already finished training, Nellie." Then he started punching at a punching bag.

"What's Jess gonna do while we train?" Josh asked quietly. Sandy shrugged, then made a sand target with arrows and a bow for Josh.

"So, Gavin has daggers, and Josh has arrows, then Nelya has a double sided spear, and Reid a sword." Nellie said, then paused and looked at Bunnymund.

"There's nothing for me! I can't use a sword, and Josh has already claimed Legolas, so what do I get to use?!" Nellie said, and Jess walked over to a bench to watch.

Bunnymund walked over to a chest, were he kept spare weapons, and pulled out a set of boomerangs.

``Oh.``

**My computer is being messed up, so that`s all I can do at the moment. Sorry, I`ll be back later. **

**-Poppy**


	7. Chapter 6 Part two

**The rest of the Sixth Chapter that I had to cut short.**

"Oh." Nellie said and held the boomerangs in front of her. "They're... wooden." She said, and held it in front of her like if it was going to poison her.

"They're trainin' ones." Bunnymund replied, and was getting rather annoyed at Nellie. The other Apprentices had stopped training to watch.

"Yours are wooden." Nellie replied, and smirked.

"Mine are inchanted mate." Bunny said. Nellie thought about this.

"Fair enough." Then she smiled, turned around and whipped the boomerang right above Nelya's head. She screamed and ducked, rousing laughter from the rest of the kids.

"That, my dear friend Nelya," Nellie said after catching the boomerang. "Is for insulting my background."

"That was a month ago!" Nelya cried, and sat up, wiping herself off.

"You never want to insult Nellie in anyway," Jess said, and offered a hand to Nelya. "I learned that the hard way."

"Same." Gavin said. "I pranked her once, and she started the Prank Wars of 2010." He and Reid laughed at the memory.

"I remember that!" Reid said. "She had all of our school in that, and yet avoided detention."

Nellie bowed. "It's what I do best." Then kicked Gavin.

"Ow! Nellie what the heck?!" Gavin cried.

"Your it." Then Nellie sprinted out the door of the training centre. Then Gavin tagged Josh and and ran after Nellie.

"What is this?" North asked, and Jess cried: "ULTIMATE TAG!" Before everyone sprinted away, leaving the Guardians quite confused.

"What?" Jack asked. "I'm playing!" And flew after the kids.

"Oh dear," Tooth said, fluttering above the ground. "I hope they don't get in trouble."

"That's all Nellie and Gavin are," North said.

"Trouble." Bunny finished.


	8. Chapter 7

**EARLY CHAPTER FOR NO REASON. ENJOY 3**

Jess laughed as she ran across the hill. She couldn't remember who was it, was Gavin, or maybe Reid?

"Oh well," Jess thought to herself. "Doesn't matter, as long as I'm not caught." Then she spied Nelya hiding behind a bush beside Bunnymund's dye river.

"Are you it?" Nelya asked, and Jess shook her head no. "Come here, I want to tell you something."

Jess was hesitant. Nelya could be planning anything, but Jess walked up to Nelya anyway.

"What is it. And if you tag me I will break your leg."

"You can't do that!" Nelya cried.

"It's Nellie's version of Ultimate Tag, I actually can." Jess said.

"Oh I hate how it's Nellie this and Nellie that, so I have a plan for a nasty little prank!"

Nelya said, and Jess looked at the river.

"Oh no, do you remember what happened in 2010?" Jess asked. Was Nelya actually going to push Nellie into the river? I mean, she was quite a good swimer, and she was the best a backstroke in the class, but still.

"Yeah. I do. But if I'm correct, and this dye turns her hair Pink, it'll be worth it." Nelya smirked. Nellie absolutly hated pink. She hated it more than Samwise hates Gollum, and that's alot.

"Whatever," Jess said. It wasn't like it was going to turn _her _hair was between Nellie and Nelya, and you don't want to get into that when their after each other.

"NELYA!" A shout came from ontop the hill.

"Speak of the devil." Nelya mutterd. Jess shook her head and ran back to the training centre.

"I'M IT NELYA! AND I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Nellie called, and ran down the hill, and saw Jess running away.

"Oh. It was just Jess." Then Nellie saw the river.

"Whoa! Sweet!" Nellie said, and lent over the river to look at the swirling colours. "Ew, pink."

Poor Nellie didn't see Nelya creep up behind her.

"I hate pink." Nellie said, and went to stand up.

"To bad, cause your hair is going to be that colour." Nelya said, and Nellie let out a scream as she was shoved in.

"Bunny! Bunny! Help!" Jess screamed, and ran into the training centre.

"I'm not gonna help ya with tag when Nellie is supposed to be tranin!" Buymund said, and looked at her from his punchinh bag.

"No you don't understand, Nelya is going to push Nelie into the pink dye pool!" Bunnymund stood up.

"Please tell me it's not the pink dye pool!" Bunny said, and started to walk out the door.

"Why?"

"Because it's the only permenent one."

"Oh crap." Jess whispered, and Bunnymund looked at her with worry on his face.

"Come on!" He said, and began to run on all fours, leaving poor Jess in the dust. Then Jess turned to Tooth and said:

"You really need to talk to Nelya about her attitude.``Then sprinted out the door, leaving a very confused Tooth, North and Sandman behind.

**Computers glichy- again, so that`s all for today, and next week I`ll be back. Review please, it`d be nice to get so comeback for how I can improve my writing :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Did you really think Nelya would die Nellie's hair pin****k? IMPORTANT NOTE AT END PLEASE READ IT.**

"Why did you dye Nellie's hair pink?" Tooth asked again.

"Don't you guys understand? I didn't dye her hair! I was in my room the whole time, hiding from Gavin in tag!" Nelya said. The Guardians were very annoyed at her, and Jess was trying to help Nellie with her hair.

So far, they had gotten a little of the dye out, and the top of Nellie's head was once again carrot orange.

"Ew, Nellie." Jess said and pulled a black spider out of her hair. Nellie screamed and fell off her chair when Jess showed it to her.

"How did that get there?" Tooth asked. Suddenly the spider gave a horrid shreak and disinergrated into- black sand?

"Um," Nellie said, and the Guardians looked at each other worridly. Sandy frowned. Was Pitch Black behind Nellie's dyed hair? And why would he dye her hair in the first

place?

"That was discusting." Jess said, and continued to scrub Nellie's scalp.

"Nelya?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah?"

"You really didn't die my hair, did you?"

"Of course not!" Nelya said.

Gavin turned to Jess. "Did you see anything unusual about the imposter?"

Jess thought about it for a moment.

"Well, the fake Nelya had..." Jess paused. "Uh, she was wearing a black shirt?"

Everyone looked at Nelya.

"I don't own a black shirt. Nellie's the one that likes black."

"It looked good with my hair." Nellie said in her defence. "And know I'm gonna wear black to mourn for it."

"Ugh," Jess said, partly because of Nellie's comment, and partly because of the empty bottle beside her.

"I ran out of shampoo. Can I use yours?" She asked, and looked at Nelya.

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks."

Jess dropped the empty bottle and sprinted off- after washing her hands. Jess was thinking of the dye pool as she raced across the field.

"Let's see, Josh, Reid, Gavin," Jess mummered, counting off the names on the door. "Here we are! Nelya."

Entering Nelya's little Hobbit Hole, (At least, that's what Nellie called them,) Jess opened the door (Yes, it was round,) and walked to the bathroom.

"How many shampoo's do you need Nelya?" Jess asked, and looked at the shelf full of them.

Jess quickly scaqnned across the shelf, grabbed the kind she wanted, and then left the bathroom, and she went back to the front door, the lights went out, and she gasped surprise.

"Hello there." A voice said, and Pitch Black emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Jess asked, and looked Pitch in the face.

"My name is Pitch." Pitch said. "And I have an offer for you."

"Well, before I listen to your offer, _Pitch_, tell me this," Jess said. "Why did you shove Nellie into the pink dye pool?"

"So I could tell you my offer." Pitch said calmly. "And the dye pool wasn't pink, by the way. It was Champane Pink."

Jess groaned. "Champane Pink is a shade of pink!"

"Yes, but it isn't pink, so the dye isn't going to stay in her hair." Pitch said calmly.

"Why, excatly, are you telling me this?" Jess asked.

"Just thought you might want to know in the future." Pitch smiled, and Jess shiverd. his smile was certainly creepy. "I noticed that your a little annoyed at the Apprentice's."

Jess crosssed her arms, the bottle of shampoo still in her hand as Jess blew a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Well yeah, who wouldn't be annoyed if you were whisked away with your friend by a giant rabbit, then got to watch them get magic powers of whatever, and have to just watch them!" Jess relalized she shouldn't be telling Pitch this. Bunnymund did say he was the bad guy, right? Well, she didn't care at the moment.

"I mean, why can't I be the hero like them!" Jess said. "Besides, why do you care."

Pitch smiled evilly, and dissapeared into the shadows.

"Great." Jess mumbled. "I've told everyone out. No wonder I'm not the hero. I'm useless!"

_Oh no. _Pitch's voice said. It seemed to be edmitting from everywhere and nowhere at once. _You are quite useful_. _I would like to take in as my Apprentice._

Jess spun sround. Pitch was standing right behind her.

"Why should I listen to you?" Jess asked.

"Because," Pitch said, and put a hand on Jess' shoulder. "I was cast out to. You and I can show them who is truely right."

Pitch smirked as Jess thought for a moment.

"Fine." Jess looked at Pitch. "I'll do it- but I have to finish Nellie's hair first."

"It does come out, just in a few weeks." Pitch said.

"She can't stand pink." Jess said. "As Nellie says: _"I hate pink more than Samwise Gamgee hates Gollum!"_"

Pitch nodded, though he knew nothing of _Lord of the Rings_, and Nellie's obsession with it. "I shall meet you the next time you are at the North Pole."

"JESS!" Jack called, and Pitch slunk into the shadows as Jack came bursting in, a small flurry of snowflakes following. "Nellie's freaking out, you might want to hurry back. She says if you don't hurry she's going to chuck you into the cracks of Mount Doom- where ever that is."

"It's in a movie," Jess replied, seeing the confused look on Jack's face, and walked out of Nelya's room.

"When are we going to the North Pole?"

**A VERY IMPOTANT NOTE:**

**I have a poll on my homepage, and you can pick if you want Romance. If you do, you can also review and tell me, or PM me. Thanks,**

**~Poppy**

**P.S., **

**Should I start a LOTR fanfiction where Merry and PIppin are taken to Isngard? (Because that is _tottaly_ orginal) *Sarcasm***


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow, Chapter Nine already... Time sure flys by. Thanks for the reviews.**

As soon as Jess entered the door to the training centre, a apple flew at her face. Luckily, Nelya threw apples a lot, so Jess ducked as if it it was nothing. Jack froze it in mid-air and it crashed to the ground. The boy's face showed the upmost confusion as he looked to Nelya and apple over and over again.

"Nelya, why did you throw the apple this time?" Jess asked calmly.

"Nellie forced me to continue washing out her hair- with _this!_" Nelya held up a pinkish bar of dove soap (quite traumatized), and Jess laughed.

"Wow Nellie. Never thought it was going to turn to soap!"

Nellie glared at her- as best as she could from her seat- and stuck out her tounge.

"I want this pink crap outta my hair as soon as possible." Nellie said huffily. "You will stay all night and use all of Zelda's emergancy shampoo if it comes to that."

Jess rolled her eyes and squirted a dallop of shampoo into her hand, and smiled.

"Bunnymund," She asked, without looking up.

"What is it mate?" Bunnymund was pouring over some maps.

"What shades of Pink do you have? For your dye pools, I mean."

"Well," Bunny said, and looked up from the maps.

"I have pink, which is the colour of Nellie's hair- _don't ya dare chuck that apple at me Nelya! _- um, Champane Pink and I think... Thulian pink." Bunnymund said.

"And are you sure Nellie's hair is just pink?" Jess asked, and continued to rub Nellie's dark hair.

"Were are ya going with this?" Bunnymund asked.

"I took a look at the dye pool, and the one Nellie fell into was 'Champane Pink', but the orange in her hair must of changed the out come of the colour." Jess replied simply.

"How the bloody heck do you know that?" Nellie questioned, squrming in her seat.

"I've had my hair dyed a million times Nellie," Jess said. "It's not that hard to figure out."

A few hours later Jess had succsessfully gotten 1/4 of the dye from Nellie's hair. Her head was once again orange, up to her ears. After that, every one retired- except for Nellie, who was sitting on a hill, watching the sun set. Even though Bunny's Warren was underground, it simulated what happened outside.

Josh walked over and sat beside her.

"You seem rather calm." Josh said, and Nellie laughed.

"Yeah, I'm all worn out. To much excitment." Nellie smirked.

"To much excitment eh?" Josh nuged Nellie. "Is this really Nellie I'm speaking to?" He asked jokingly.

"The one and only- just a little bit pinker." Both kids laughed.

"How's training going with Bunnymund?" Josh asked, and pulled his knees up.

"Well, I'm no Mary-Sue, that's for sure. And I ain't no Link either." Nellie said sadly.

Josh wasn't quite sure what Mary-Sue was, but he took it she wasn't a natural with Boomerangs.

"So..." Josh said, fixing his glasses, and trying to continue the conversation. Suddenly Nellie stood up, spraying a few drops of water on the other red head. Josh wiped off his glasses.

"Sorry Josh, it's time for Supper." Nellie said. Josh blinked in confusion.

"You already had Supper!"

"That was dinner. I missed out on Afternoon Tea." Josh laughed, and sprung up before bowing.

"May I join you my Lady?"

"You may." Nellie smiled and held out her hand in a lady-like fashion. Josh took it, and they walked off, laughing.

**Not a lot of the Guardians show up, so here they are, the rest of the chapter:**

"What about Pitch?" Jack said, freezing an walking-egg.

"Don't do that!" Bunny exclaimed, then lifted up the egg and held it like a baby.

"Easter has already passed."

"Doesn't matter! I need everyone of 'em!"

North interrupted them before it could become a bigger argument.

"Focus! Ve need to tell the children, he might come at any time!" North exclaimed, his twin swords in hand. "Reid is nowhere near ready to battle any one."

"Nelya is improving, but the only thing she battles is sleep and the bacteria on her teeth." Tooth said, fluttering around, Baby Tooth and other small fairies whizzing around.

"Nellie can't even hold the boomerang properly." Bunnymund said, and shook his head. "She's refused to come out of her room, and has been eating non-stop. Especially with her Sun-Chips."

Jack shrugged. "Gavin's doing fine. He's taken a liking to his staff."

"This is hopeless." Bunnymund groaned, and sank to the floor. "They're not going to be ready in time."

Even Jack stopped floating around, and sat down onto the ground. "It's only been a few days, give them a chance guys!" He exclaimed.

"Your right Jack." Bunny said, and stood up again. "Their going to train even harder."

"...That's not exactly what I meant Bunny..."

**Okay, I am running out of ideas (as you can tell). Any way, Bunnymund has gone commando. Please tell me if you want pairings. I want to knnnnnnnnnoooooooowwwwwwwwww...**

**Thanks for your reviews :) More constructive criticism would be nice :)**


End file.
